Amor Vincit Omnia
by SalazarIsCool
Summary: My take on a Severtius. When a badly beaten Harry Potter is dying, it is up to Severus to save the child. Can Severus fix the broken child and give him a family he has never had? After all, love conquers all. WARNING this story does contain child abuse
1. Chapter 1

Amor Vincit Omnia

Chapter one

WARNING: This chapter has graphic child abuse in it

It had been four years since the Dursleys took in their nephew, Mrs Dursley woke up one morning to find her 15-month nephew dumped on the doormat in front of their house. They took their nephew in, but they did not treat the child kindly. Vernon Dursley would treat the child as if he was his own punch bag, Petunia would hit him if he did not work fast enough, and Dudley and his friends would gang up on Harry and beat him.

Harry woke up at the crack of dawn on the 31st of October it was not as special day to the 5-year-old like it was to the rest of the children in his class. Harry hissed as he sat up from the floor in his cupboard under the stairs, last night Uncle Vernon and been very angry and it was a very brutal night for Harry.

" _WHERE IS THE BOY" Vernon roared as he slammed the door walking in to the house. "in the garden dear, what's wrong" petunia asked her husband. Vernon ignored her and went straight to the garden where he saw his five-year-old nephew doing the weeding. Harrys body tensed up as he heard his uncle walking towards him. "stand up boy" Vernon shouted in Harrys ear. Harry stood up, his whole body shaking not daring to glance up and look at his uncle. Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm harshly and dragged him inside. Once inside the house Vernon threw Harry on to the floor and started to kick him. " you're such a disgusting freak do you know that boy, you deserve everything you get" " please no more uncle, I'll be a good boy I promise" " silence you little freak, one more word and I'll cut your tongue out" Vernon stamped as hard as he could on Harrys right hand breaking all the bones in his hand. Harry cradled his hand as Vernon's vicious attack went on, once Vernon had finished he dragged Harry to the cupboard and left him there._

Harry looked down to his hand seeing it bruised and swollen, he felt around his ribs and felt three broken ribs, this wasn't uncommon for Harry since he'd been with the Durselys he couldn't remember a time where he didn't have a broken bone. Leaving his cupboard Harry went in to the downstairs bathroom to wash his face, looking in the mirror Harry saw a new bruise appearing on his cheek, his lip split and blood around his face. Harry washed his face, and ran his hand threw his thick black hair. Harry loved his hair most of all, it was as dark as the night sky and as soft as the most expensive silk. Harry left the bathroom with a sigh "time to start work I suppose" Harry entered the Kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for everyone, the only good thing about being up so early was that harry could steal some food. That's another thing the Dursleys loved to do, they loved to starve their nephew. Harry looked closer to 3 than 5. Half an hour later Vernon came down stairs and walked in to the kitchen. "where's my breakfast boy"

"nearly ready uncle" Harry trembled, Harry wasn't expecting his uncle down so early.

"well nearly isn't good enough, I'll teach you a lesson you useless freak" Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and punched him so hard he broke Harrys nose with a sicken crack, Vernon noticed the hot oil in the pan and placed Harrys hand in it. Harry had never felt anything so painful in his life and screamed out. "SHUT UP YOU FREAK" Vernon backhanded harry breaking Harrys left cheek as he fell to the floor. Vernon grabbed some duct tape from the draw and placed it over Harrys mouth "this will keep you quite" Vernon removed his belt and started to hit harry with the buckle of his belt. After ten minutes Harrys shirt was soaked up with his own blood. With one final kick in the head harry fell unconscious. Vernon dragged Harry along by his hair and threw him in to his cupboard. "useless freak" Vernon sneered as he shut the cupboard door.

As the days went on Harry fell in and out of consciousness, Uncle Vernon had thankfully removed the duct tape around Harrys mouth, so he could finally breath properly. After a week of being locked up in his cupboard Harry was finally allowed out. The light from the house burnt Harrys eyes, after being in complete darkness for a week Harry was not used to the light. It was now November which meant most children were back in school, but harry is not most children. Both uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia wouldn't let a freak like Harry go to school.

It was a cold Saturday morning on the second week of November and aunt Petunia had Harry outside doing some garden work. But with the cold weather and lack of suitable clothing Harry started to feel unwell. Harry knew that it didn't matter if he felt unwell, the Dursleys didn't care about him, and after the last time Harry told his aunt and uncle he was unwell he never wanted to tell them again. It was now midday and the weather had started to take a turn for the worst. Just like England in winter it started to rain heavily. In a matter of seconds Harry was completely soaked to the bone, shivering and his teeth shattering. Harry walked to the door to see his aunt in the kitchen, Petunia saw what Harry was about to do and opened the door. "are you finished with your work freak"

"n-n-no aunt Petunia"

"then what do you think you are doing trying to get inside of the house"

"it's raining aunt Petunia, and I'm really wet"

"do you think I care about that you silly boy, get back to work and ill consider letting you in?"

Harry walked away from his aunt with tears falling down his wet and dirty face, he hated them he hated them all. It wasn't his fault he was here, he never wanted to be here. He never asked for it.

It was two o'clock and Harry had finally finished all the work in the garden that needed to be done, as Harry tried to get in to the house he noticed the back door was locked. Harry knocked on the door a few times and then his uncle appeared.

"what do you want boy" Vernon asked Harry looking down on him

"I'm done with my work sir, please can I come back inside"

Vernon looked at Harry with hatred in his eyes, backhanding Harry and breaking his cheek "how dare you ask to come in to our house you unworthy freak, I'll teach you a lesson"

"please sir I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm really sorry sir really sorry"

Vernon grabbed Harry harshly by the arm and dragged him towards the shed, Harrys eyes went wide with fear as Vernon dragged him to the shed "please sir, I'll be a good boy I promise"

"shut your whining you disgusting little freak"

Vernon opened the door to the shed and threw Harry down on to the cold hard floor, Harry fell hard on to his wrist breaking it. Harry started to silently cry. Vernon sneered down at the crying child and slapped him hard in the face. Vernon removed his belt from his trousers and started to strike Harry as hard as he could across Harrys back leaving his shirt to soak up the blood that has started to form. Once Vernon was bored of hitting Harry with his belt, he removed harries shoes and picked up a piece of wood that was in the shed and started to hit harry on the soles of his feet.

Harry let out a small scream "please uncle no more I'm sorry"

"leave your apologies for someone who actually cares boy" Vernon spat hitting Harry on the feet with all is force.

After Vernon felt satisfied, he threw the piece of wood aside and stamped on Harrys left ankle breaking it with a sicking snap. Vernon walked to the small table in the shed and opened his toolbox picking up his hammer. He knelt down on one knee next to Harry, placing Harrys hand on the floor spreading his fingers hitting each one with a hammer. Once all Harrys fingers were broke, Vernon started to kick Harry in the ribs and stomach breaking all of Harrys ribs and making harry throw up what little water he had in his stomach. Vernon just sneered at Harry, walking out the shed. Leaving a beaten and bloody Harry on the floor.

As the day turned to night, the temperature having reached bellow 0, Harry laid shivering barely breathing on the cold floor in the shed. Having been out in the cold all day Harry had started to develop pneumonia, and with it being so cold Harrys body had started to go in to hypothermia.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, popping lemon drops in to his mouth when he started to feel incredibly cold. Something was seriously wrong with the wards at privet drive. This didn't make sense to Albus the wards couldn't be falling the only way this could possibly happen would be if Harry was dying. Albus rushed to his fireplace "Severus are you there"

"yes, Headmaster I am here, what is it"

"can you come through please, I need your help"

Severus Snape the youngest professor at Hogwarts stepped through in to the headmaster's office "what is it Albus, what's wrong"

"it's Harry Potter Severus, I think he's dying"

"don't be ridiculous Albus, the Potter brat can't possibly be dying"

"Severus the wards around the house are falling"

"that doesn't mean he's dying Albus"

"Severus this is serious, we need to go check on the boy straight away"

"fine then Albus, when are we leaving?"

"no Severus, we don't have much time"

Albus and Severus apparated to number 4 privet drive. Albus knocked lightly on the door, after a few moments Petunia came and opened it. "what do you freaks want"

"pleasure as always Petunia, it is not you we want to see of course. We are here to the see your nephew" Severus sneered

Petunias face started to lose what little colour it hand, not waiting to be invited in Albus walked past Petunia looking around the house. " where's Harry Petunia" Albus asked her calmly

When Albus heard no reply in a much harsher tone Albus replied "I shall not ask again Petunia, where is Harry"

"outside in the shed"

Both Albus and Severus looked at Petunia with disgust in their eyes. Severus and Albus made their way through the house and outside in the garden to where the shed was. Noticing the lock on the door, Severus took out his wands and within in seconds the lock was no more. Severus opened the door, and what he saw shocked both him and Albus, lying in a pool of his own blood was a beaten and half dead Harry Potter. Severus walked up to Harry and picked him as gently as he could, wrapping the freezing child in his robes. "they'll pay for this Albus, they won't get away with this"

"you're right Severus, they will pay. Take Harry to Hogwarts please while I have a word with the Dursleys.

Severus looked down at the broken child in his arms and place a soft kiss on his head. "you're safe now Harry, they can't hurt you anymore" Severus apparated himself and Harry to Hogwarts leaving Albus alone with the Dursleys. Once Albus was done with them, then he himself would pay them a visit.

This is it for the first chapter, next chapter we start the road to Harrys recovery, and we get to see what Albus does with the Dursleys. I currently don't have a beta so apologies for any mistakes I make. If anyone would like to be my beta please inbox me. Please let me know what you think. Second chapter will be posted on Saturday


	2. Chapter 2

Amor Vincit Omnia

Chapter 2

Albus watched Severus and Harry apparate back to Hogwarts. He stayed by the shed door for a few moments composing himself after what he had just seen. Never in all his years had he seen a child so badly beaten, Albus knew the Dursleys would never love Harry like he was their own child but never did he think that they would abuse the boy to this extreme.

One Albus had composed himself he made his way back inside. He looked at the two older Dursleys in disgust, Petunia looked back at Albus with fear in her eyes and rightly so. Vernon on the other hand looked back at Albus with a smug smile on his face. Albus drew out his wand and placed a silencing ward around the house.

" four years ago I left your orphaned nephew in your care, instead of caring for him like a family should. You abused that little boy"

Vernon interrupted Albus " the pathetic freak deserved everything he got"

"silence" Albus whispered anger clearly in his voice

"you have both disgusted me, you are nothing but disgusting human beings, you shall both feel the pain that you inflicted on Harry. For the next four years, every pain you inflicted on this child you shall feel the same pain he felt. Once the four years are up you shall spend the rest of your lives in Azkaban. You shall never see your son again, I will take him with me tonight and find a new family for him"

At this point Petunia started to cry " please not my son, not my son" Petunia begged over and over again.

" Silence Petunia it is too late for you two, you are nothing but disgusting monsters"

Vernon stood up at this point "you have not right to talk to me and my wife this way, get out of my you freak"

The next minute Vernons legs snapped together and his feet were stuck to the floor.

"What have you done to me freak, I demand you undo this at once"

" Langlock" Albus muttered underneath his breath.

Vernon tried to talk again but noticed that he couldn't, his face going to a disgusting shade of purple. That really made him look even uglier that he already did

"now as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me Dursley, it will not just be me who punishes you. I will not give you the safety you need. I shall not allow anyone to kill you. But I shall not stop anyone who wishes to cause you harm. Now for the first bit of your punishment whatever you did Harry you shall feel, every cut, bruise, brake you will feel it. But as it will show no physical sign you won't be able to get it treated and the pain will never get any better."

Albus started to wave his wand around setting in the wards for his punishment to work. "this here will stop you from trying to escape. You shall spend the next four years in this house. Once your four years are over, you shall be taken to the ministry where you will be sentenced to the rest of your life in Azkaban"

Once the wards were set in place Albus started the next part of the punishment putting the complex spell in place. This was much more difficult that putting the wards in place, the spell was difficult and was rarely used as it was uncommon for wizard families to abuse their own children. Even death eaters never treated their children to this extreme. After a few minutes the spell was set in place, Albus could already see that his spell was starting to work as the pain was clearly written on both Petunia and Vernon faces.

Albus smiled at the both and clapped his hands together "well everything is in working order, I shall just go, and grab Dudley and we will both be on our way.

Albus left Vernon whose tongue was still stuck to the roof of his mouth and his feet still stuck to the ground, the spell was likely to wear off in a few hours, Albus didn't fancy placing the counter curse on him, the man was a disgusting pig and deserved everything he got. Albus hadn't placed any curses on Petunia as there was no need to she was lying on the floor sobbing about her son.

Walking up the stairs to Dudley's bedroom Albus placed his wand away, the boy may have also harmed Harry, but he was a young child, who hand been brainwashed by his parents. Albus also wasn't going to punish a five-year-old child, he may be angry at the boy's parents, but he would never harm a child.

"Hello Dudley, my name his Albus can I come"

The overweight five year old nodded his head "why are you here" Dudley asked

"well Dudley I'm here to take you away to another family"

Dudley's eyes started to water with tears "w-w-w-why"

"I'm sorry Dudley but the way they treated your cousin Harry was wrong and is against the law, they have to be punished and go to prison"

"will I go to prison as well?" Dudley asked his voice shaking

"why would you go to prison dear boy"

"because I was mean to Harry, I beat him up. Daddy said it was okay to do it and told me too"

"it was mean to hurt Harry Dudley, you should never hurt anyone. But you shall not be punished like your parents are getting punished. Now child if you could help me pack your things, I shall take you back to my office and I shall find a new family for you"

Half an hour later Dudley was all packed up and ready to go, Dudley looked up at Albus "how are we going to get to your office Albus"

Albus bent down on one knee "want to know a secret Dudley"

Dudley nodded his head "I'm a wizard, so I have magic"

Dudley frowned "daddy said magic doesn't exist, was he lying"

"he was dear boy, let me show you"

Albus removed his wand and tapped on all of Dudley's belongings and they shrunk "I shall unshrink them for you later"

"wicked" Dudley smiled

Albus grabbed on to Dudley's apparating them away from privet drive and in to his office at Hogwarts.

Severus walked in to the infirmary with Harry still unconscious in his arms "Poppy are you there? I need your help"

"what's the matter Severus?" as soon as Poppy saw Harry in Severus arm she knew what the problem was. "place him here Severus" Poppy said pointing at an empty bed.

Severus carefully laid Harry down on to the bed, looking at the beaten child on the bed Severus would say he looked no older that 3. "Poppy we need to do a diagnoses charm on him, some of his injuries are obvious, but I can't tell all of them and can here that he has some problems with his breathing"

"of course, Severus, but if you don't mind me asking who is this poor child?"

"its Harry Potter Poppy, as you can see his relatives have abused him"

Poppy's hand went straight to her mouth, she remembered holding Harry when he was a few days old she never thought she would see Harry in such a state. Taking out her wand Poppy moved her wand up and down chanting a spell, so she could get a list of Harrys injuries. It took five minutes for Poppy to get a list of all his injuries and what she saw shocked her. She had never seen someone with so many injuries, especially not someone as young as Harry.

"what are his injuries Poppy?" Severus asked

"it's a long list Severus, Harry has the early stages of pneumonia, his body has started to go in to a hypothermia shock, all of his ribs are broken and one his dangerously close to puncturing his lung, his feet have severe bruising, he has a shattered ankle, his right hand his broken, his right hand also has infection from where it has been held against hot oil, his cheekbones are broken. All of fingers have been broken, his kidneys are bruised. His body is covered in scars from where he has been hit with the belt. He also has old injuries. His left arm has been broken 3 times and they've healed in the wrong angle. There's a hairline fracture on his skull. His jaw has dislocated twice. He is seriously underweight, with both iron and vitamin D deficiency"

Severus stood there in shock as Poppy read all of Harrys injuries to him, his hatred for the Dursleys increasing every second. "we must get to work Poppy, I don't want him to wake whiles were doing this, so I shall put him to sleep"

Poppy nodded her head "that's a good idea Severus, I'm worried about the early stages of pneumonia, so we'll work on that first. Please go grab all the potions we need"

Severus made his way to Poppys cupboard and took out all the potions they needed, placing a light warming charm on Harry so his body doesn't go in to shock both Severus and Poppy started to work on the child. As Harry was unconscious they had to spell in all of the potions Harry needed to take. There was a number of potions Harry had to take, this worried Severus, so he made sure he had a stomach soother as it would prevent Harry from throwing up and choking on his own vomit. The healing of Harrys bones was a difficult one as Severus and Poppy had to break some of his bones just to heal them. Thankfully Harry wouldn't have to feel any of this. Although he would be sore once he had awoken, Severus would make sure the child had enough pain potions to help with it. After a long 3 hours of working on the Child Poppy and Severus had nearly finished, all that was left was the cream for the infection for Harrys burnt hand. Severus would add a potion to Harrys baths to help with the scars on his back. Due to the fact Harry was so underweight Harry would have to go a strict diet, taking a nutrient potion with every meal. Once the duo had finally finished Severus removed the spell on Harry keeping asleep, and sat by his bed so he would be there when the child woke up. Looking at the small child with concern written all over his face, Severus gently stroked Harrys forehead.

Back in his office Albus sat with the youngest Dursley "I know of a lovely family that would take you in, I shall write them a letter now and see if tonight we be possible for them"

Dudley just nodded his head, he was still shocked about everything that had happened today, he was terrified at the thought of having a new family. What if they hated him? What if they treated him the same way his parents treated Harry"

"how about some nice calming tea Dudley, does that sound good"

"that would be nice Albus"

"Mipsy" Albus called out to his house elf

"what can Mipsy be doing for Master?"

"hello Mipsy, could you please bring me and Dudley here a nice pot of tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies"

"Mipsy be doing that now master"

Dudley mouth dropped open, in all his life he had never seen anything like that. "that was my house elf Mipsy Dudley. Here in the wizarding we have house elf's"

A few moments later Mipsy returned bring a pot of tea and a plate of cookies. "thank you Mipsy, that will be all for now thank you"

Noticing how nervous Dudley was Albus laced his team with a light calming draught, and past the tea over to Dudley and put the plate of cookies in the middle of the two. After taking a sip of his tea Dudley instantly calmed down, and took one od the cookies from the plate and started to eat it.

Albus removed a piece of parchment from his draw and started to write a letter explain the situation of Dudley and if it was possible for them to take the young child. Once finished Albus gave the letter to Fawkes "please wait until they give you their reply Fawkes and the bring the letter back to me" the smart bird nodded his head and in a flash disappeared. It was only 15 minutes later when Fawkes returned bring back the reply.

"ah Dudley child those friends of mine are happy to take you, if you're ready now we shall leave"

"yes Albus, do they have magic like you"

"yes, they do Dudley, they both have magic like me and they have an older daughter who also has magic who will be your new sister"

Making sure Dudley had everything, Albus apparated himself and Dudley to his new home.

"hello Dudley, dear how about you can come in and we can get you all settled in to your room. Its rather late now so we'll get you all ready for bed and we can have a nice long chat tomorrow"

Dudley nodded his head and walked in to his new home holding on to Albus's hand.

Back at Hogwarts Harry Potter and finally woke up, his bright green eyes full of fear.

This is chapter two all done, I still don't have a beta so im sorry if there are any mistakes. Please let me know what you think and how I can improve it. In the next chapter we get to see some harry and severus interaction and we get to see which family has taken in Dudley. I know this chapter is early but you shall still get a chapter Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

Amor Vincit Omnia

Chapter 3

Harry's eyes darted around the room, fear clearly in them. When his eyes landed on Severus Harry's fear increased. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me"

"Harry child" Severus said softly "you're safe here"

"Please please I'll be good I'll be good"

"Harry child please calm down, I promise you're safe here"

Harry brought his knees up tho his chest and started to rock back and forward, struggling to breathe Harry started to have a panic attack.

Severus stood up and sat on the bed directly in front of Harry "child please look at me, everything will be okay. You just need to look at me"

Harry could feel his chest start to go tight and his eye started to go blurry, he was trying to breathe he really was, but he couldn't. He was so scared, he didn't know where he was, and his uncle was going to kill him.

Severus started to get worried Harry's panic attack was getting worst and it wouldn't be long before he passed out. Doing the only thing he thought he could do, he moved closer to Harry and placed the small child in his lap. Rubbing soothing circles on he back. "It's okay Harry, just breathe with me"

Severus breathed in and out showing Harry what he wanted him to do, still rubbing circles on his back. Harry looked in to Severus eyes, and started to copy Severus in his breathing. "That's it Harry, good boy" it took a further five minutes, but Harry was finally breathing properly. Still sat on Severus lap enjoying the comfort he had never been given.

"I'm sorry sir" Harry said looking down at his hands

Severus stroked Harrys hair softly "oh child you have nothing to be sorry for, never apologise for crying Harry"

"but I'm not allowed to cry sir it's against the rules"

"what rules?" Severus asked

"uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia said its against their rules sir. i'm going to be in trouble when I go back to them"

"you won't be going back to them Harry you have no need to worry"

"what do you mean sir, where will I go?" the concern deep in the child's voice

"Harry child how your aunt and uncle treated you was very wrong. You don't treat children like that, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Harry shook his head "but sir, I'm nothing but a worthless freak I deserve everything I get"

Severus put his thumb on Harrys chin and locked his eyes in with Harrys "you are not a freak Harry and you are not at all worthless. I don't want you calling yourself that child do you understand"

"I'm sorry sir"

"there is no need to apologise Harry, now to answer the second part of your question if you would like it to be so Harry I would like you to come and live with me"

"really sir? Why would you want a child like me?"

"because you're a very special boy Harry and you deserve nice things and you deserve to be loved"

Harry chewed his bottom lip not sure what to reply to that statement, no one had ever told Harry he was special, and no one had ever loved him. Harry felt warm in Severus's arms. it had been a long day for Harry and he was incredibly tired. A big yawn escaped from Harrys mouth.

"would you like to get some sleep Harry child?"

"yes please sir"

Severus moved Harry under the covers and tucked him in to bed, within moments Harry was fast asleep with Severus by his side.

Dudley was walking around his new room nervously, he wasn't sure what to think. He was only five after all, everything he had been told by his parents seemed to be wrong and now he had a new family he had to live with.

"Dudley dear, are you okay"

The 5 year old looked up at his new 'mother' and chewed his bottom lip "I don't know"

"that's okay sweetie, how about a nice hot chocolate and a story before bed"

"yes please, umm whats your name?"

"my name is Andromeda but you're very welcome to call me Andy"

Andromeda left the room and went downstairs to make a hot chocolate for Dudley, at this moment her husband Ted had come home.

"hello dear, is the young boy upstairs?"

Andy nodded her head "he's scared the poor dear, everything his parents has told him has been a lie. They've brought this child up think that hurting another child is fine"

Ted rubbed his thumb across Andy's cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips "I know, but he'll be okay, we can teach him right and wrong. He's only five, we can fix that damage those rotten parents have done to him"

Andy smiled at her husband and walked up stairs to give Dudley a hot chocolate which she had laced with a calming draught. "there you are Dudley dear, be careful it's not too hot."

"thank you, Andy" Dudley said taking the hot chocolate. After taking a few sips Dudley instantly felt better. Once he had finished with his hot chocolate he passed the cup back to Andy and got under his covers.

"how about I read you one of my daughter's favourite stories, does that sound good Dudley?

Dudley nodded his head and listened as the Andy started to tell him a story. Within minutes Dudley had fallen fast asleep. Andy placed a soft kiss on Dudley's head and left the room.

What a mad day Andy thought to herself, she only hoped she could care for this child and he wouldn't be to damaged from his parents behaviour.

The next morning Harry woke up early and noticed the man that he was with yesterday was asleep by his bed. Harry still didn't know the mans name which made him feel bad. Looking around the room Harry couldn't see what work needed to be done. And where was the oven so he could make breakfast. Harry started to get worried if he couldn't do the work then would the nice man send him away? His aunt and uncle would kill him for being away so long when there was work that needed to be done.

"Harry are you okay" Severus asked now awake

"where's the oven sir?"

"the oven child? What ever do you mean?" a confused Severus asked

"so, I can make breakfast for everyone"

"Harry that's not your job, we have house elf's that do that for us. Now that we are both awake I shall call one of the house elves to bring us up some breakfast"

"zinx" Severus spoke and a second later a house elf appeared

"what can zinx be doing for master Severus"

"could you bring me and Harry here some breakfast, and one of the nutrient potions from my cupboard"

"I be doing that now sir" and a second later the elf disappeared

"that's a house elf Harry, they do the cooking. Not little boys"

Harry just nodded his head "sir, I never asked you yesterday but what is your name"

"my name is Severus child, but you are very welcome to call me Sev"

"okay Sev" Harry moved slightly and hissed in pain

"are you okay Harry?"

"I'm just a little sore. I'll be okay"

Severus summoned a pain reliever potion "here take this, it will help with the pain. I'm afraid for the next few days you'll be in a bit of pain. So you will have to stay up here in the hospital. But once you're better I shall take you down to quarters, then we can go out shopping for some clothes and toys and stuff for your new room"

"but sir, I don't have any money"

"that's not for you to worry about Harry"

Zinx returned bring breakfast for the nutrient potion that Severus had asked for. "that shall be all thank you Zinx"

Picking up the nutrient potion Severus handed it to Harry "I'm afraid you're going to have to take one of these with every meal Harry. It will help undo the damage done to your body from the lack of food and it will help you put weight on"

Harry took the potion from Severus holding it in his hands for a few moments before he brought the potion to his mouth and swallowed it. It was the worst thing Harry had ever tasted and Harry shuddered from the taste of it.

"I'm afraid they don't taste very nice Harry, how about some breakfast to get rid of the taste"

Severus placed a bowl of porridge, a bowl of fruit and some toast in front of Harry. Along with a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. "I know it is quite bland food Harry, but I don't want you to get sick. Please try and eat as much as you can" Severus was thankful that his breakfast was much the same to Harry apart from Severus had coffee instead of milk and juice.

Harry had waited until Severus had begun to eat some of his food before he touched any of his, an action which did not go unnoticed by Severus. Harry had managed to eat, all of his fruit, a piece of toast and half a bowl of porridge. "good job Harry, I'm very proud of you"

"thank you for the food sir. That was very nice of you"

"Harry its not nice of me to give you food, you deserve food"

"I'm sorry sir" Harry said deflated

"its okay Harry, you don't have to call me Sir. Sev is okay."

"okay Sev" Harry said smiling shyly at the older man

Even though both Poppy and Severus had put cleaning charms on Harry he was still dirty and need a good bath. "once your breakfast has settled Harry I'm going to run you a bath"

"noooooo please sir im sorry im sorry, I'll be good I promise"

"Harry child it's okay. Just calm down. You're not in trouble, you're a good boy. Tell me what's wrong"

Harry was curled up in a ball "baths always burn, and I can't breathe"

"Harry, I promise baths are not meant to hurt. I'd never hurt you"

"d-d-do you promise sir"

"yes Harry I promise, if you come with me I'll show you"

Harry uncurled from a ball and turned to face Severus his eyes red from where he had been crying. Severus held a hand out to Harry. Harry looked at Severus hand for a few moments before he put his hand in Severus hand. Severus took Harry in to the bathroom and started to run a bath for Harry. Rubbing circles on the boys back to keep him calm. Severus added a colour changing potion to the bath, along with an extra bubbles potion and the potion to help with the scaring on Harrys back. Once the tub was full Severus placed his hand in to the water to show Harry it wouldn't burn him. Harry cautiously put his hand in the bath, and to his surprise it was nice and warm.

"are you ready to go in Harry"

Harry nodded his head, and started to undress. Harry didn't know what to think everything had changed so quickly. 24 hours ago, he was with his aunt and uncle and now he was with a nice man about to take a bath. Once in the bath Harry noticed that the water kept changing colour and couldn't help but giggle. The small giggle warmed Severus's heart. Carefully not to hurt the boy Severus washed the boy. Half an hour later a very Clean Harry got out of the bath, Severus dried Harry and dressed him in a fresh pair of pyjamas. The child really needed some new clothes as he had none. When Harry was all dressed and his hair was brushed Harry returned to his bed with Severus by his side.

Albus walked in to the infirmary to see Harry "hello Harry my boy, how are you feeling"

"I'm okay sir thank you"

Albus who was holding a toy phoenix placed it in front of Harry, "there's a toy for you Harry, I know how awful hospitals are"

"thank you, sir" Harry said picking up the toy and snuggling down deeper in to his bed.

"Albus, I was wondering if you get me adoption papers. I would like to adopt Harry"

"of course, Severus I shall get them to you by the end of the day"

Severus looked at Harry and saw that the child was still tired "How about you take a nap Harry, your body will still be really tired for the next few days"

"okay Sev" Harry yawned his eyes shutting

"will he be okay Albus"

"in time I hope so"

Dudley slept in until 10 the next day, it took a few moments to remember that he was not at his home with his parents, but at a new home with a new family. Dudley walked downstairs to see that Andy was already up. "good morning sleepy head"

"morning Andy" Dudley said sitting at the table

"would you like some breakfast Dudley?"

"yes please Andy"

Andy fixed up some scrambled eggs and toast for Dudley along with a glass of milk. "my husband will be home earlier today Dudley, once home we're all going to sit down and talk about the rules"

"okay Andy" Dudley hoped that Andy's husband was as nice as she was.

Once Dudley's breakfast had settled, Andy ran him a bath and got him all washed up. Andy noticed the child was overweight, so she would have to watch what he ate. Sending the child outside for some much-needed exercise, she sat down and began to write a letter to her daughter who was now in his first year of Hogwarts. A Hufflepuff like her father, she began to explain their new situation. Telling her daughter that she had a new brother and she would get to meet him over the Christmas break.

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter ted and Andy will talk to Dudley, we get to see Nymphadoras reaction. Severus will adopt Harry, I'll go over the next few days and we get to see Severus and Harrys shopping trip. Please read and review.

Also do you want to see Dudley with Magic?

Do you like the idea of good malfoys?

Do you want me to save Sirius from Azkaban?

Do you want to Remus any time soon, or should he keep his distance.

Let me know what you think, next chapter to be posted Wednesday


End file.
